Si estuvieras junto a mi
by Crookshanks Weasley
Summary: Este es un song fic one short HG (obvio ¬¬) es uno que acabo de hacer porque de verdad estaba inspirada y tenia muchisimas ganas de hacerlo jeje que romantica xD bien espero que les guste mucho a los fans de esta pareja pues es mi segundo song fic pero e


Holitas pillas xDDD ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, pues aquí les traigo mi segundo song fic ¡lo acabo de escribir (un momento ¿Qué escucho? Si… si es ¡es la banda sonora del POA!)! Y se los pongo aquí para compartirlo con ustedes esta vez me ven escribiendo un H/G y espero les guste mucho y me dejen aunque sean tomatazos, la cancion con que esta hecho es muy bonita… le agradesco a mi Angelito por ponerla en mi camino jeje me da pena! (por algo lo digo) leanlo les va agustar y les aseguro no es modestia, son 5 paginas, yo se que haycuna persona a la que le va a gustar porque en uno de sus reviews me dijo que le gustaban los fics largos LauWG espero te guste ;) y ya aquí esta el fic jejeje

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0

**Si estuvieras Junto a Mí **

**(Song Fic de H/G)**

Esta es mi historia estoy en sexto curso y todo ha acabado, el señor de las tinieblas ya no está, Harry se encargo de el hace algunos meses, a mediados de enero mas o menos, ahora estamos a finales de marzo y Ron y Hermione están juntos y cuando salgan de Hogwarts van a casarse, solo se les oye hablar de sus planes de boda, y yo… bueno yo a pesar de todo estoy bien, ya no soy tan tímida… pero lo sigo amando aunque he tenido otros novios, cada vez que estoy con un chico siento que le soy infiel, cuando estamos en la sala común sin que él se de cuenta yo lo miro y me imagino un beso de él en mis labios… con solo un beso yo sería feliz…

_**Flash Back**_

_**Amor, si estuvieras junto a mi**_

_**Sentirías el latir de mi corazón por ti**_

_**Sin ti no puedo vivir**_

_**Eres tú mi realidad**_

_**No te dejaré de amar**_

_**La esperanza no se va.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

O tan solo un abrazo y que me dijera un te quiero Ginny, ¡te quiero! ¿Pero que puedo hacer? No voy a rogarle migajas tengo mi orgullo. Me da envidia ver a mi hermano con el amor de su vida… es envidia sana claro no les deseo mal, todo lo contrario ojala sean muy felices, porque aunque no me crean era a mi a quien Ron le contaba cuanto amaba a Hermione y que soñaba con algún día hacerla suya, no sé si esto ultimo haya pasado ya, supongo que si pues su amor es tanto que se ve a flor de piel… en fin ese no es mi asunto… lo que yo pienso es ¿Por qué a mi no puede hacérseme realidad el sueño de estar con él? No es mucho pedir pues si Ron y Hermione están juntos ¿Por qué Harry y yo no? Lo de Ron y Hermione nunca se vio venir, es más, era imposible, y ya ven, ya se van a casar.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Oh! No logro imaginar**_

_**Una vida sin tus besos**_

_**Sin poderte acariciar**_

**_¡Amor! Si estuvieras junto a mí_**

**_Sentirías el latir de mi corazón por ti_**

_**Eres tu mi realidad no te dejaré de amar.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O-

-Hermano ¿Por qué estas así?

-Ron… creo que ha llegado la hora de que te lo diga.

-¿Decirme que?-ron frunce el entrecejo mientras mira a un Harry muy diferente al de antes, pues se había convertido en un tipo de…bueno un chico diferente.

-Bueno… es que yo quería decírtelo antes de decírselo a ella.

-Suéltalo Harry no voy a matarte.

-¿En serio? A si... si ¡no me mires así! Ya te lo digo esqueyoamoatuhermanayquieroqueseaminoviaparacasarmeconellaencuantoellasalgadehogwarts.

-¿Eh? Creo que entendí algo ¿lo repites? Pero más lento.

-Hermano yo a-a-mo a t-tu hermana

-¿me estas pidiendo la mano de Ginny?

-Si… creo que si…

-¡como te atreves nadie toca a mi hermana!-Ron había levantado los puños hacia harry este pensó que era su fin pero lo que recibió fue un abrazo- ¿a quien más podría confiar a mi pequeña y delicada hermana sino a ti?

-me haz dado un sustazo

-jajajaja lo se… si te hubiera dicho que no ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-lo mismo que pienso hacer pero sin tu consentimiento

-ya lo imaginaba, haz cambiado ya no eres tan patético en el amor

-Oye es que NO había encontrado el amor.

-Eso solo lo dice alguien que haz estado con medio Hogwarts ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hizo ser así?

-mira quien habla

-No me respondas dejemos el tema inconcluso.

-mucho mejor.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOO0O0O0

Me encontraba llorando en una mesa de la sala común, ya estaba en séptimo curo y Harry venia de vez en cuando a verme, si me pidió que fuera su novia pero por cosas de la vida no se que paso y no funcionó tal ve fui yo… era algo aprensiva y celosa, auque nuestra relación era muy de siglo xxI liberal ya saben, pero era celosa aunque lo disimulaba pero el lo notaba y eso fue lo que en principio nos hizo terminar, pero lo amaba y se que el me amaba a mi… tal vez ya no y es mi culpa. Seguía llorando cuando una mano toco mi hombro y aquella voz me dedico aquella canción y recuerdo muy bien esa ocasión (N/A: ya me puse tan cursi que las frases me riman ¬¬)

_**Flash Back**_

_**Yo se… no es fácil olvidar**_

_**Un romance liberal**_

_**No comprendo como pudo terminar**_

_**Si pudieras verme así**_

_**Como sufro yo sin ti no puedo más**_

_**Por desgracia continuar.**_

_**Fin del flash Back**_

vuelve conmigo Ginny, volvamos a intentarlo, sin mentiras sin celos y confiando uno en el otro

Pero…-dije sollozando aun – ¿podrás perdonarme?

Ginny cuando se ama todo se perdona además yo también tuve culpa al no entenderte y simplemente dejarte así, como si fueras un trapo, el que debería pedir perdón soy yo ¡que poco hombre soy!

No –replique tomando su rostro entre mis manos –eso no es así, si tu haz podido olvidar todo yo no recuerdo nada.

Harry levanto la cabeza, aun lo recuero bien, como si fuera ayer, él se arrodillo apoyando una mano en la pierna que tenia doblada y del bolsillo de la pierna cuya rodilla tocaba el suelo saco una cajita que mientras abría decía: Ginevra Weasley ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? Ente mis ojos una gran joya era un anillo de oro incrustado de diamantes y rubíes… eran mis joyas favoritas, mis ojos se nublaron, el puso el anillo en mi dedo y yo me abalancé sobre él.

¡SIIIIII! ¿Cómo negarme aten un hombre tan romántico y tierno… al que amo tanto?

Que halagador muchas gracias pero usted es la chica mas hermosa dulce tierna y comprensiva que he visto y a la que amo.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Oh! No logro imaginar una vida sin tus besos**_

_**Sin poderte acariciar**_

_**¡Amor! Si estuvieras junto a mi sentirías el latir **_

_**De mi corazón por ti, sin ti no puedo vivir**_

_**Eres tú mi realidad, no te dejaré de amar, la esperanza no se va**_

_**Y a mis brazos volverás ¿Cómo vivir sin ti?**_

_**Esta vez juro no, no volverás a llorar no oh! No**_

_**¡AMOR! Si estuvieras junto a mí **_

_**Sentirías el latir de mi corazón por ti**_

_**Sin ti no puedo vivir… **_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Hoy estoy en mi boda ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Estoy a punto de dar el si y yo en este preciso momento me pongo a recordar todo esto y….prrrr (N/A: hagan de cuenta que eso fue el sonido como de un cd cuando el dj lo gira para q suene raro)

eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Le he preguntado si quiere a este joven por esposo

¡Si! (¿como decir no?), acepto

Entonces ya son marido y mujer que lo que una, Dios, no lo separe el hombre. ¿Qué espera muchacho? (¿todo tiene que decirlo el cura?) ¡Puede besar a la novia!

Harry y Ginny se fundieron en su primer y largo beso de esposos, se separaron por falta de aire.

Como ven ya no hace falta que recuerde, solo lo bonito que fue ahora vivo feliz, estoy de luna de miel en una isla paradisíaca, lejos de todo, menos del hombre que amo, me temo que dejaré de escribir en el diario pues mi hombre, el que me hizo mujer ha llegado, me temo, será esta mi ultima nota, pues ya no necesito escribir, pero como final en este diario quiero dejar la canción que nos unió a Harry y a mi, aun la oímos ¡nos encanta esa canción!.

_**Si estuvieras junto a mí:**_

_**Se, que no encuentras en tu amor y no entiendo la razón**_

_**Fuimos todo lo que sede al corazón,**_

_**Y recuerdo tu mirar, la pasión desenfrenada, tu cuerpo enloqueciéndome,**_

_**Oh! No logro imaginar una vida sin tus besos**_

_**Sin poderte acariciar**_

_**¡Amor! Si estuvieras junto a mi sentirías el latir **_

_**De mi corazón por ti, sin ti no puedo vivir**_

_**Eres tú mi realidad, no te dejaré de amar, la esperanza no se va**_

_**Y a mis brazos volverás **_

_**Yo se… no es fácil olvidar**_

_**Un romance liberal**_

_**No comprendo como pudo terminar**_

_**Si pudieras verme así**_

**_Como sufro yo sin ti, no puedo más_**

_**Por desgracia continuar.**_

_**Oh! No logro imaginar una vida sin tus besos**_

_**Sin poderte acariciar**_

_**¡Amor! Si estuvieras junto a mi sentirías el latir **_

_**De mi corazón por ti, sin ti no puedo vivir**_

_**Eres tú mi realidad, no te dejaré de amar, la esperanza no se va**_

_**Y a mis brazos volverás ¿Cómo vivir sin ti?**_

**_Esta vez juro no, no volverás a llorar no, no ouuouo_**

_**¡AMOR! Si estuvieras junto a mí **_

_**Sentirías el latir de mi corazón por ti**_

_**Sin ti no puedo vivir, eres tú mi realidad, no te dejare de amar**_

**_La esperanza no se va y en mis brazos volverás_**

_**A sentir… el amor que yo… te di uuuu.**_

**FIN.**

¿Qué les parecio? (5 reviews como minimo para seguir escribiendo xDDDDD) esa es la pregunta de los 100 millones de dolares asi que dejenme un review.

Este fic esta dedicado a todos aquellos que de verdad esperamos que Harry quede cu Ginny y a una personita por allí muy espacial para mi D Oops digo especial

Se os quiere mucho y recueren que os agradeceré escribiendo más.


End file.
